Scribblenauts Adventure
Scribblenauts Adventure is the story of Maxwell and his magic notepad on his journey to collect all the starite. Plot We start out simply with Maxwell standing around. He then spawns a plate of pancakes. Soon, a hungry man is brought in to eat the pancakes. After screwing around a bit and defeating the hungry man, a level is spawned. From this point on, each level is created depending on what the readers decide the next level should be, and beat each level by getting the starite. Various levels are created and beaten. After supposedly getting the Starite in an Advance Wars based level, it comes to life as an evil Starbite. Due to various items summoned, including Change of Heart, by the end when Maxwell actually acquire it, the Starbite joins the party. After one level in Soviet Russia, instead of Maxwell getting the starite, the starite opts to get Maxwell (and the Starbite). The next level involves the soviet starite retrieving Maxwell from a tree and/or him trying to get the starite. Instead a dinosaur falls from the sky to collect both Maxwell and the starite, and promptly disappears after defeating Wood Man. After a few futile attempts to get Maxwell out of the Starite Collection Bar, we learn that Ralph Wiggum has taken hold of the sketch paper. And he doesn't know how to spell, leading to a level where most suggestions end up as something that sounds or looks kind of like what was suggested. After this, control over Maxwell is regained. When the time came for the final starite, the level was all of the suggestions for the final level combined. The first level but with pirates, a more heavy duty cage, and Lavos, all in an evil floating castle. Characters *'Maxwell' The star of this adventure. He wants to collect all the starite. *'Starbite' Maxwell's trusty sidekick sometimes. It's a starite with fangs. *'Dinosaur' This was the main character for all of two panels. *'Ralph Wiggum' Me fail English? That's unpossible! Tropes * Arson And Ingestion - Fire is used to kill Drillgorg, the robot with no moving parts. Also, at one point there is a suggestion to eat the starite. * Blank Slate - A variation. Maxwell is there in the first panel, but everything else has to be created. * Color By Technicolor - Although the art is either simply drawn or copypasta'd, it's still full-colour. * Crumpled Piece Of Paper - Subverted, you start with an extremely useful piece of paper. * Dashing Sidekick - The Starbite * Hit the Stairs - Sometimes a summoned object isn't exactly what was expected. * If You Insist - When an easy level is made where the goal is simply to push a whale into the water, a suggestion is given to stick rockets on it, making the level much harder. It was worth it, of course. * Name That Game - Many, such as the second level based on SMB3. And the whole adventure being based on a real game. * Photoventure - Not exactly, but many graphics are copied from Google Images. * That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT - Used normally, but after one sequence where it's used excessively, it says that you start to get sick of capital letters. * Trusty Paddle - The magic notepad. Sometimes stolen. * We're Moving On Up! (Or Not) - In the final level, there's an elevator that leads to what seems to be an office building. * You Are Now This Guy - You switch from Maxwell to a Communist Starite to a Dinosaur to Ralph Wiggum and back to Maxwell again. * You Can't Do That, Stupid! - A few error messages, accompanied by flashing symbols. Usually for something that makes no sense or if you've already summoned a particular item. Category:MrCheeze Adventures Category:Adventures Category:Gamelike